


Saviour

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Nyota finds herself in trouble when trying to enjoy some time on a planet with some friends.Complete.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this prompt: could you do some jerks hitting on nyota and Spock getting beat up when he steps in, pretty please and thank you

Uhura considered herself a strong independent woman. she doesn’t need rescuing or looking after. 

But sh also knows that if she is unsure, Spock will be there for her, no matter what. So when the atmosphere at the local diner and bar she’d gone to with some of her friends from the ship had changed, she’d called for Spock to come and escort them. Four females in a room that had become heavily infiltrated with a male alien race that seemed very intent on finding the females in the room. 

They’d stayed out the way, in one of the booths, hoping to avoid being spotted. But as they made their way through the room, Uhura knew they’d get to them before Spock made it there. 

She turned to the others. “I’m going to distract them. You guys go through to the kitchen and get out, okay?”

“Ny, you can’t do that-”

“Spock is coming, okay, but I’m not going to let those guys near you. I’ll be fine.” She left no room for further discussion as she got up and moved through the crowd, knowing she’d draw the attention of the group moving towards her. The one who seems to be the leader of the group locks eyes with her and she is sure not to look away. He stops in front of her, looks her up and down in a way that makes her skin crawl and opens his mouth to speak when she feels a hand reach for hers. She doesn’t need to look, she knows his touch anywhere.  
His hands are cool and his grip on her stronger than normal. He and the leader are locked in a silent battle and before long he is moving Nyota around, behind him and to his other side, making her lead the way so he can protect her against anyone she can’t see. She feels safe. 

Despite the leader backing down, one of the other grabs at her arm. She pulls away, but the grip is tight and doesn’t release her.  
The nerve pinch is delivered quickly. There’s a gasp from some as Spock effortlessly takes him down. He pushes Nyota forward with some urgency, the door’s insight when she feels him lose his grip on her as the crowd breaks into chaos around her. Her communicator is in her hand before she’s out of the door, calling for security to beam down to her location. 

She can’t do anything else but wait.


End file.
